This invention relates to an improved block and particularly to such a block for supporting heavy shock imparting loads. For example, to blocks which support oil well drills and drill pipe, and which are used to pull the pipe.
Blocks have heretofore been used to support oil well drills and to pull drill pipe, applications in which the blocks are subject to extreme stress, as well as shock. These blocks are jolted, for example, when drill pipe is picked up and bounces about.
Previously, blocks have included shock absorbers such as springs and oil-filled cylinders and pistons for cushioning purposes.
However, a need exists for an improved block which is rugged, able to withstand heavy loads, and which includes improved means for absorbing shock from supported loads.